creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 17
__NOWYSIWYG__ I'm sorry. i didn't know you had to be an admin to post on the admin form. Again sorry.TheDoubleProxy (talk) 22:43, March 28, 2014 (UTC)TheDoubleProxy If you could I need you on chat. Now. Issues. Mystreve (talk) 23:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Will you PLEASE stop deleting my posts, i dont know what you have against me, but im just trying to be noticed Dylan.rothman.566 (talk) 01:47, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Dylan.rothman.566 Exuse me, why did you delete my story? I took all my time to right that! Please return back to me. Yes, why did you delete my story? YukkiRose500 Wait are you kidding me? I can't even write a story on here? Aw man! Alright, I will not write stories on here. But can I have my story back so I can transfer? Please? YukkiRose500 Oh. LOL, my bad. I thought if I post my stories on as a blog, people will know is is mine. But thank you for saving my story, man! :) Hey, can you delete this page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:YukkiRose500/My_Life_as_a_Ghost_(Chapter_2)? Tanks! Ok....I have my story deleted like alomst 1000 times. Why? YukkiRose500 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reiko_Kitoyama.png?file=Reiko_Kitoyama.png (Can you delete this please? Thanks) Sorry, I talk too much on you page. XP why did my creepypasta get deleted : / i thought it was pretty cool. Was it copied from something because if it was i could understand. It wasnt too fast. Grammar and spelling was okay i didnt see any red lines or green lines. what is wrong with my pasta man ?00:50, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Runnungshadow (talk) ah...i understand. I must have mislooked the grammar. Sorry i wasted your time :/ i'll try better next timeRunnungshadow (talk) 00:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) (enter name here) (talk)Look, my story,The Bank, was deleted by you. I took much time to write that. If there were violations to that creepypasta,please let me know.This is my first creepypasta so I'm new to this.Thank you for reading this and hopefully my creepypasta can be online again. Thank you. I shall now find a new place to upload my stories. I find myself un-wanted. I know it sounds lie it's "Pety" and "Complaining" but it's my opinion. I'm greatful Rumia Saw Puppet and The Factory weren't deleted, but at the same time.... I dunno. I think Froslass was deleted because I re-uploaded it, but I thought if I re-used it with a BETTER story, it would be fine. And for a few months, it was fine. Giftedly (talk) 17:15, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I really am sorry :( the IPhone 666 was my first pasta and I spent a lot of my day writing it. Can u please tell me what is wrong so I can fix it?? - sdpeaches Hello sir mister,SKELETONS.I ask you,how to make saga?Like Goddman saga.Respond me fast,please. - CreepyGuy2033 I had edited Lola 2 times already and u deleted it and indefinitesilince said asking for ideas is annoying. And u know what? I'all make it short and sweet. BAKA (IDIOT)-TehNoodleCakes Thanks. Thank you for laying waste to that horrible Binding of Isaac story. You are a gentleman and a scholar, good sir! (I'm actually not used to editing talk pages. Am I doing it right?) Snydrex (talk) 18:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC)SnydrexSnydrex (talk) 18:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Kudos to amazing vigilance. Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for getting rid of They're Watching, and that horrid Tekken 3 pasta. I think I'm done for today. Those physically hurt to read. Again, thanks. Snydrex (talk) 18:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your stories Thank you! Like I said, I know it's unusual for someone to request a deletion, but it had to be done, so I appreciate it. Raidra (talk) 19:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Please explain to me why my story (Counting Down) was deleted. If you could please just give me just one good reason that it was taken down, I will leave the subject alone. TheStoryTeller1 (talk) 23:51, March 30, 2014 (UTC)TheStoryTeller1 Spam page. Bowmo_vs_Obma:_Killer PrimeInstinct (talk) 02:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Reupload The Haunted Forest --PrimeInstinct (talk) 02:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Why my Creepypasta page got deleted what"s the reason? I just wanted to thank you for your hard work on this sight!! Darkheart135 (talk) 18:47, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Re Will do. Mystreve (talk) 20:18, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat room banned for no reason Excuse me, but the chat room wont load up for me it will just be a blank page, and I know I didn't do anything to get banned, but may you please help me. I find it quite like betrayal and others know that doesn't work out well for me and other's. Thank you for having time to read this complaint. STOP REMOVING EVERYONES STORIES! ALL OF US WORKED VERY HARD! D: You delete so much so fast like one minute after a crappy pasta comes out. Message passed on from Temmington Status Update By Princess Skunk aight yo ill stop socking on cpw if the admins do these three things 1. never remove the blackford emoticon ever 2. dont remove my emoticon either 3. unblock my account i wanna see my pretty face on the leaderboard leave the ban on all u want i just wanna see me on da leaderboard‏ [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 04:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello i wanna ask why did you delete my story avalon the killer? i worked really hard on it and it took a long time to work on....so i wanna ask why did you delete it? Removed "Blackout Halo 3 Horror" Hey, I'm sure you heard of this problem. I know my story was removed once more. My story was getting so much good feedback and I know asked you to remove it. I just ask that you can please put it back up. Message back please. Theshadowmark117Theshadowmark117 (talk) 15:28, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Jeff The Killer vs. Laughing Jack can you get in contact with Lyceum514 and Sesseur to do a collaboration with Snuffbomb to have a story called "Jeff The Killer vs. Laughing Jack" because im sure lots of fans including myself would love to see more of both creepypasta monsters. MrVinnieDank (talk) 17:54, April 2, 2014 (UTC) : I think you can do it yourself using YouTube, if Google+ hasn't fucked that too. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:56, April 2, 2014 (UTC) A request... Hello, I have heard that you can't just become an admin, you have to work your way up. I feel that I have the potential to do that if you give me the chance. I'm not asking for the privilege of becoming an Admin, what I am asking for is that you consider letting me have a rank of moderator or role backer. I would prefer moderator. If you have to talk to the other admins, that's fine. I know I may not be the best or brightest, but I do have the potential. It may not show all the time, but it's there. An example is my pastas which, with some help from friends, managed to make it on to the wiki in my first try. You don't have to say yes, but if you give me a change at moderator, I will show you how good, how great I can be. You will see my potential if you do. It would be amazing if you did, as I have always looked up to users with authority and privileges. If you want to talk to me on the matter, posts something on my page. Thank you for your time. --Average Joe (talk) 18:06, April 2, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe :You don't just ask for a right, Project:Requests. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:10, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Blackout remade Could I remake my story. Completely different different point of view and actually "creepy" would you read and tell me if its worthy? Theshadowmark117Theshadowmark117 (talk) 19:54, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Translations I can only do spanish works, since I've been having a crisis 'bout slowly forgetting my spanish. So I'm fine with translating 'em. Cleanup Duties Although I know some of the stuff that needs polished on the site, is there any way you could make a list of issues (not only for me, but others who wish to help)? In other words, cascade them from most to least important? I think the project page is there for that, but it's blank as of now. Just an idea, as I know you're at the top around here with knowing mechanical issues intimately. If not, that's cool too. Also, I made the "Beings" category my bitch and sorted the 1000+ stories there. Will move on to the others, but I'd like a heads-up from you to know if there are other things you would like me to do of more importance. Cheers. Mystreve (talk) 23:32, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for being super on top of quality control. Mod = God. Freudianasaurus (talk) 01:35, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Freudianasaurus hey mr. skeletons, i am a new user and have a youetube channel and plan on making a short video about the validity of the scooby doo episode, i have already done one about the caledon 21 story. its just a 10 minute vid of myself talking about the story and my search results to find out if is a true story. Is it alright if i add a link to both of of these vids. thank you for your time Petebertino58 (talk) 03:18, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Question.... Where do find my pasta What was wrong with my story??? i want to know how to fix it.Thedarknesscontroller (talk) 07:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Thedarknesscontroller Question Hey, I have a question: are there any Random Pastas? Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 10:46, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I understand the deletion, but I need some help on understanding the wiki. Dear LOLSKELETONS, I'm actually not surprised that my story was deleted. It was made in less than 3 hours, on a day that I was really sick. To be honest, I'm quite glad that you deleted the post before anyone had the chance to read it. It came out nothing like it was supposed to be, and I'm going to redo it on a day I actually fell better. Since I now have your attention, I need some help on how to work on and with the wiki. I have already read the rules of the site, but I don't know anything past the rules. Can you please help? Woofyhound (talk) 17:02, April 3, 2014 (UTC) -Woofyhound Advice, Please? Hey LOLSKELETONS I need to ask you something, you see I want to contribute to this wiki, but I have no idea how! I'm thinking of using my You Tube account (MSE205) which by the way has no videos) to read Pastas using the guy I made. (Scream, from BE WARNED. Remember?). But anyway I could really use your advice, so could you give me some, please? --Mohamad205 (talk) 21:20, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Mohamad205 I'm asking if you could give me some ideas for stories or any ideas to help support the Wikia --Mohamad205 (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Mohamad205 ------------------------------------THE MESSAGE UNDER THE LINE IS FROM SOMEONE ELSE-------------------------------------------- The picture for my story wasn't even big... -_- Hey just wondering (didn't recieve response from last person I asked) how does one remove pastas from the "Marked for review" category? Or is that something only an admin can do? ~BelowXero Thanks I appreciate the response. And, not that it matters, I wasn't talking about my pasta. I was going through other pastas in the M4R category. who the hell made you an admin i checked over my pasta for 2 hrs and there wasnt anything wrong with it and still it get's deleted Close Thread Please Can you please close that thread I made about JtK being moved to the Trollpasta Wiki? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:282964. Thanks! Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 22:37, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Did you delete my Creepypasta called "Flame from hell"? Why? Please tell me why. Thanks for welcoming me to the creepypasta wiki!! I cannot figure out how to delete my creepypasta. Sorry for all the stress,the next creepypasta I write I will pretend that my other one does't exist. The Phoenix Blade (talk) 22:26, April 6, 2014 (UTC)The Phoenix Blade Improve Hello, I am not here to contest a deletion, but what could I improve on project bright ideas for it to get put up? Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 18:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe I tried to write a few stories for this wiki and you've done nothing but delete them.. You are a no life mother fucking asshole.. SORRY sorry for reuploading my "story". It was actually based on a real event that had happened to me a couple months ago. I wanted to warn the gamers about buying...games. Some of these events weren't truthful but 70% were. I'll even illustrate some of the graphic pictures I saw that day. If this request gets denied, so be it. I won't hold it against you. Ill just calmly upload it to another website. Sorry for the inconvenience, im still new to the site and trying to get used to everything on it. GrimdarkVinyl (talk) 01:42, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Master of Puppets, Pulling the Strings... So it seems like someone is spamming pages (Or there is a very hyper-active severely dyslexic author here...) Anything I can do to help? I got a few hours to kill. If you think it'll help... Also when this issue is done, feel free to bust me back down until we can get a little more consensus on my VCROC petition. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) The idiot's back. Sorry if this gets to you too late (you may have already destroyed him), but the dunderhead's returned. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:XDDDGoreTigerXDDD Indefinitesilence (talk) 19:11, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Indefinitely blocked. :Mystreve (talk) 19:21, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- STOP IT! You delete EVERYONE's creepypasta after like 1 minute! You delete EVERYTHING! Why do you do this?! AND LOW QUALITY PICS DONT MATTER, COVER JUDGER!!! User: Hgray444 is editing pastas and advertising his youtube page on them. I warned him not to do it again, but I think an eye should be kept on him. oops oops I went and did it didn't I? Sorry can you please tell me why you delete my story? Too Much To Handle? MotherRussiaWins (talk) 00:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank ya kindly Thanks for the vote of confidence. If ya'd do me a favor, just lemme know if I overstep my bounds. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC Another Troll Crap, we just got hit by another spammer. User DarkMath333. That's the third time in two days we've gottena spam attack. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 03:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Never mind in two days, I've seen that same type of spam 3 times TODAY haha! Oh god, this is getting a bit annoying. --CreepyMorefedora (talk) 03:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Vandalizing on an Article There is ongoing vandalizing on a Creepypasta page called Hoodie. Someone keeps deleting the Pasta and replacing it with a stupid sentence. I didn't know who else to report this to, so I went to you hoping you might help. If not, tell me who is the proper person to report this to. THE LINK: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hoodie Peace off, Crying Nate P.S. It seems as if the vandalizer joined the Wikia today just to do that. vandaliser This guy welcometotheark is vandalising a story called Hoodie. Luigifan100 (talk) 23:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Wheaters was putting obscene language on the Hoodie story. Luigifan100 (talk) 23:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) there is a spam page called Ghost: Shadow that walks the Earth Luigifan100 (talk) 23:51, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I want to apologize if I left too many messages on your page Luigifan100 (talk) 23:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Yep. I'll get on it tomorrow. Mystreve (talk) 00:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Done. :Mystreve (talk) 11:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Can you grant me sysop so that I can perform some seriously needed optimization of the Main Page as well as the Wikia Navigation in order to make navigating the wiki much more smooth? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 18:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :The site navigation needs to focus on the content only. It also should not lead to categories as on mobile devices that looks awful and makes it so much harder to navigate. I am going to create several portals for pastas which will contain DPL lists of pastas so that navigation is much easier. At the bottom of each portal there will be a link to the category. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 18:12, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Have some fucking pictures! Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 18:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::The Main Page is a bit trickier and would require quite a bit of planning. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) IP addresses I use a computer at the library and my friend is having trouble setting up a new account. It says something to the effect that the IP addresses are the same. Any advice? KOWALE 19:40, April 10, 2014 (UTC) To Skelly: Hey skelly. Its been a while. I was just wondering how you have been doing. Its been a while since we have had a good serious conversation, and I know you are one of the coolest people here. I also wanted to know what other things you were doing in your free time and stuff. Also, how is the no-chat period going along? I feel like the admins (you included) have structured the site to work well, and have successfully funneled back a substancial amount of attention back to the CPs. I want to know your reaction do; you are always pretty meditative about stuff like this, and I think this could be a good topic to analyze. Well, other than that, I hope that you have been doing great skelly, and well, I wish you luck with whatever plans you have on your plate. Your Friend -- -- Pramirez351 (talk) 04:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm stopping by to bring these applications to your notice. Mine has been up for about a month now,and I was wondering if you could accept/deny it, at your convenience. If I've missed something, perhaps you could leave me a message. I understand if you wish to keep it open for a while more, but I was simply wondering whether it slipped your notice. Thanks a bunch, -WDM (Talk) Hai:P--Willymac04 (talk) 13:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Bcrat If and when chat is restored may I have my bcrat rights back? It's time to put some issues to rest. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 17:52, April 12, 2014 (UTC) 'Spammer' I noticed you've been blocking those SpamBot account recently. It seems other wikis, such as the wiki I'm admin on, have also been suffering from these attacks, so it's a Wikia problem and not the CP wiki's. On our wiki Volunteer Spam Task Force (or VSTF's) have been dealing with him and they should hopefully do the same for you. Best of luck! TheCosmicDestroyer (talk) 19:57, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I tried to publish my pasta "The Volgswagen", but I am not quite sure if I got it right. I just made a new page and posted my text in there. Was this the right way? If not, I would very appreciate a short How-To. I tried to find one on the wiki, but either there isn't something like that or I failed in searching correctly... Anyway, thank you for your help! Streusselhirni (talk) 23:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Streusselhirni Please bring back my creepypasta. i loved it alot and really want it back, idk why it was deleted!!!! LabyrinthLillith (talk) 14:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) LabyrinthLillith What made it decent? What made it decent? Hey Skeletons, I am just wondering, what made my Coldhand story become a decent story compared to my deleted one's. Understanding how will give me an idea how to shape my future projects into good one's using the same way that Coldhand was written? Mega0968 (talk) 17:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Demotion I agree with the thread, I'm not cut out to have admin rights. So I'll go demote myself, and that will be the end of things. I may go for mod again if I return to this site. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 16:24, April 14, 2014 (UTC)